


The Princess and the Scoundrel

by alexcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Han loves Leia!





	The Princess and the Scoundrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



> Written for the May the 4th be with you challenge. Here they are, not very graphic, but a little romance among all the snarling and snarking.

Han Solo had never encountered anyone like her. She was hot and cold, sweet and sour, a complete jumble of everything he hated and all he ever wanted. And she treated him like he was less than the dirt beneath her feet. He couldn’t get enough of her. 

Princess Leia Organa, daughter of the late Bail Organa, from the destroyed planet of Alderaan. His future wife and the mother of his children, if he had a say in it. 

He had only been half kidding when he’d asked Luke if he thought a princess and smuggler could be a thing. He’d just smiled at Luke and reveled in the thought when Luke said no. 

She’d given him no reason to hope things would ever be different. But he thought it anyway. 

She’d snarled and snapped like a cornered animal most of the time he’d known her. Until now. 

Here they were in an asteroid field with the Empire hunting them. They had little chance of survival, much less escape. 

He’d almost kissed her. That damned chatty droid of Skywalker’s had interrupted again. One of these days he was going to take the stupid thing apart and leave debris all over the galaxy. He’d felt her tremble in his embrace, knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

Back on Hoth, she’d called him names. He grinned when he thought of them. “nerf-herder… laser brains…” She was getting warmer! It was just a matter of time! 

*

A matter of time. 

He was trying not to panic, but being frozen in carbonite was not what he considered a day in the park. He had no idea that he would even survive it. He knew Jabba was a vindictive, greedy bastard but this? How did he think he’d ever get his money if he killed those who owed him? Why did he have to be the one made an example of? 

He might not have any choice in the manner of his death, damn it all, he would die well. 

She looked so stricken when they’d begun lowering him into the vat. Chewie was near hysteria. He had to do something, say something to keep Vader from hurting either of them. 

“Take care of her,” he told Chewie, hoping that would calm his friend and give him something to focus on besides pain and fury. 

He wanted to weep when she blurted out “I love you.” 

Instead, he grinned as if nothing were amiss and answered, “I know.”

*

What the hell? 

He felt everything at once. Cold. Hot. Pain. Elation. Nausea. 

Blindness. 

He couldn’t see a damned thing! Who was touching him? Where was he? Was he dead? 

A mechanized voice said, “Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite. You have hibernation sickness.”

What now? His disorientation was overwhelming. The owner of the voice removed the helmet. 

Leia! She said she loved him again! But he couldn’t see her! He felt better until she told him where he was. Jabba’s palace. Nothing good could come of this. 

And it didn’t. Moments later, they were caught. Leia was made a slave and chained to the odious Jabba while he was sentenced to death. 

He shuddered to think how close they came to dying, again! But she loved him! Thanks to Luke and the rest, they’d gotten away one more time! 

And killed the Hutt in the process. Any day that a Hutt died was a good day.

*

The forest moon of Endor was one of the most beautiful places he’d ever seen. After Hoth and Tatooine, any place was good but this place, this place was paradise with all the green trees and fresh air. They had their assignment but they had some time, a little time…

Maybe. 

If he could distract her for a few minutes. 

“Hey, Leia? Got anything to eat? I’m hungry,” he called out. Not romantic but it might slow her down for a few seconds. 

“Men! All you think about is-“

“Yeah, yeah.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the path they were following. 

“Hey!” He put a hand over her mouth and shushed her. She twisted away. He pulled her close. 

“Leia! I’ve wanted to do this for a while.” He kissed her. She melted against him, soft and sweet as he’d known she’d be. She returned the kiss and Han was lost. 

When they stopped to breathe, she protested. “We need to get to the bunker. They’re counting on us.” 

“We will. But right now, we’re taking a few minutes for us. We’ve never had a few minutes yet.” 

“We don’t now! We need to go.” She twisted out of his embrace.

He shrugged and off they went. It was a long, long day. He wished many times that he’d made her stay there in the forest for a few more minutes with him. It was looking likely to be the only time they’d ever get. 

Then it was all done! 

The Deathstar was destroyed and the emperor gone! Freedom rang throughout the galaxy as word spread quickly from the tiny green moon. 

The rebel troops, including Han, Leia, Luke and Chewie, all ended up in the village, celebrating long into the night with the diminutive natives of the moon, the Ewoks. He’d finally gotten Leia away from Luke, who turned out to be her twin brother! He’d gotten her away from Calrissian, who made her smile and sparkle in a way that fueled a jealousy he didn’t know himself capable of. He’d finally managed to pry the Ewoks away from himself. Finally there were just the two of them on a deserted forest path. 

“I love you, too.” He said as they walked slowly, holding hands like children. 

“Han, I don’t know what I have for you. I am married to this, the rebellion. We have much to do now. It’s just beginning. I have to carry on the work my father began, we all began.”

“It won’t keep you warm at night.”

“Will you?” There was so much hope in her eyes. “Will you keep me warm at night?”

He pulled her close, kissing her again, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with as much passion as she got from him. She leaned all her body into his embrace. She pulled him from the path to the soft, green undergrowth, a bed of moss. 

“For as long as you’ll let me,” he finally managed to say between kisses.

Han Solo found out there was lots of fire in the princess, white hot and all consuming. He hadn’t expected it, thinking she was so young and innocent. He might have known that she would love him in the same way she’d embraced the rest of her life, with zeal and eagerness. 

She fell asleep after, dozing quietly as he watched her. She was very young, probably a teenager still. It was hard to believe that she was all the things he’d seen her be: Princess, soldier, diplomat… but always a woman. 

His Leia. 

Too good for a scoundrel like him.


End file.
